Giving Her Back
by Ashton Li
Summary: Matt always liked Sora, but he always liked his friendship with Tai. Now, Matt and Sora began to date. What will happen with Tai and Matt's friendship? And what about Tai, he always liked Sora himself.


** "Giving Her Back"**

** By: Tiffany McClure**

It shouldn't of happened. I shouldn't of gotten her. How was it possible? It wasn't meant to be. Four years ago, she didn't really even care about me, but she cared for another guy…My best friend. Is it possible that she changed her mind over the past years? Or did I force her into it when I asked her out. How stupid of me to rip her away from the one she should really be with! But I did. I made the mistake. Now, I have to face what lies ahead. I shouldn't of done all these mistakes…But it happened, and now I can't take any of it back. I just can't let my best friend get hurt because I took the only one he wanted. I wouldn't do it, but I couldn't hurt her either.

"You look at me, I look away, I just couldn't take the blame," I softly sang as I played my guitar.

"That's good Matt. Are you making a new song?" my Digimon partner, Gabumon, asked me.

I looked at him and sighed. "Trying to, but I can't get anything good other than what you heard."

"What bothering you?"

"…Tai."

"What did you do this time?"

"It's not what I did, it's what I didn't do."

"Huh?"

"Sora wanted me to tell Tai that we're going out, but I just can't tell him," I looked away.

"Matt, he'll figure it out sooner or later. You should of told him because Sora is going to be mad if you don't," Gabumon smiled.

I stood up. "I can't tell Tai…He'd kill me, and…The thing between Sora and me should have never happened. It was a mistake."

"But Matt…"

"Save it Gabumon, I have to talk to Tai," I walked out without him saying anything back.

I walked over to the Kamiya's apartment and knocked on the door.

Kari opened the door and smiled. "Hi Matt!"

"Hey Kari, is Tai home?" I wondered.

"Sorry, he isn't. He went over to Izzy's to get help on his homework," she frowned.

I looked at the ground. "Do you know when he'll be home?"

"No, sorry. I can tell him to call you when he gets here."

"I guess that will work for now."

Kari sighed. "I'll tell him you stopped by."

"Thanks Kari," I walked away. I turned to see Kari watching me with a sad smile.

I couldn't talk to Tai which ruined my plans. I had to tell him about Sora and me before tonight, but I just couldn't break the news to him. I couldn't talk to Sora until I told him, so I went home.

"Gabumon, sorry about walking out on you," I said as I walked into my room.

"It's ok Matt, you were a little mad. I understand," Gabumon told me.

I sat on my bed with a notebook.

"Did you talk to Tai? Did you tell him about you and Sora?" Gabumon questioned.

"He wasn't home, and I decided to do something else," I frowned.

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with Sora, and I'm going to tell her to get with Tai."

"What?"

"We're not meant to be…And anyways…I know Sora wants Tai, and Tai wants her…I just broke them apart."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I'm writing a song."

"That's it?"

"No, after I'm done, I'll explain to her why."

"You're going to break her heart."

"I rather let Tai mend Sora's heart that I broke then break Tai's heart and have it never be healed."

"I don't understand Matt."

"If I stay with Sora, I'm going to have to tell Tai, and that will break his heart, and no one will be able to fix it. But, if I break up with Sora, Tai can fix her heart."

"And, you're ok with this?"

"Even if I wasn't, I'd still do it."

"Oh Matt."

I stared at the notebook. "The only problem I'm having is coming up with a song."

"You'll think of something Matt, you always do," Gabumon softly said as he sat on my bed and closed his eyes.

_At least he has some confidence, because I sure don't,_ I thought.

"I'm not getting any farther with this song. This just isn't working!" I yelled as the phone rang.

"Matt! Phone!" my dad told me.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Matt, Kari said you stopped by looking for me," Tai cheerfully said through the phone.

"Uh…Yeah, well, it wasn't that important. I just wanted to see if you were coming to my concert tomorrow night."

"I don't have any other plans, so I'll be there."

"Thanks Tai, but I have to go, talk to you later."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. I had to call Sora; I had to break off our date for tonight. I dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sora, it's Matt."

"Oh, hi Matt!" Sora sweetly said.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I have to cancel our date for tonight."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, but you'll understand after my concert tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll trust you."

"Good night Sora."

"Good night, I love you."

"Mhm," I hung up the phone.

I looked at my notebook. Still there was only a blank page. I couldn't get anything down. I looked over at Gabumon sleeping. I decided it couldn't hurt to get some sleep.

"Good night," I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

I had to break Sora's heart. I had to let Tai heal it. There wasn't any other option. I had to do it through a song. I had to explain. I just couldn't find the right words.

"I got it!" I jumped out of my bed.

"Got what?" Gabumon mumbled as he woke up.

"I have the perfect lyrics for a song. I figured it all out!" I began to write on a piece of paper.

Gabumon yawned. "That's great, but did you have to wake me up?"

I opened my bedroom door. "Come on Gabumon, we have to get going!"

I ran down to my practicing place. Gabumon trotted behind me.

I picked up my guitar and began to play random tunes. I had to come up with some type of rhythm to add to my song. As I played and hummed, I finally came up with something.

"This is going to work Gabumon!" I smiled.

"Huh? Lunch time?" Gabumon questioned.

I looked at the clock. "Twelve already! I have to meet up with T.K.! We were going to have lunch together. I totally forgot!"

"Don't panic, lets just go," Gabumon decided.

"Right," I opened the door.

Everything was working out good so far. I planned on staying away from Sora until after the concert tonight. I wasn't going to talk to Tai until afterwards either. I still had to decide how to explain all of this to Sora, but I think I can handle it.

I rushed into a small diner.

"Sorry I'm late," I frowned at my younger brother.

"It's ok, I already ordered for us," T.K. smiled at me.

"I left Gabumon outside…Where's Patamon?" I wondered.

T.K. began to laugh and pointed outside.

I nodded my head as I looked at our two Digimon playing.

"So, what have you been up to?" T.K. questioned.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Sure…" he rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming to my concert tonight?" I asked.

"Of course, I don't have anything better to do."

"Hey!"

"It's the truth."

"I know…Do you think you could get Yolei, Davis, Kari, Cody, and Ken to come too?"

"I can try."

A plate was placed in front of me. "Also, if you have time…Could you talk to Izzy, Mimi, and Joe about coming?"

"Yes Matt," T.K. smiled.

"Thanks so much!" I began to eat.

T.K. stared at me as he slowly began to eat with me. He knew I was up to something, but I wouldn't tell him. No one could know about my plan to break up with Sora, only Gabumon and myself.

I stood up. "Could you pay for me?" I threw some money on the table.

"Sure," T.K. mumbled as I walked away.

"Come on Gabumon, we have things to finish," I told him.

"Leaving so soon?" Patamon wondered.

"Matt is one of the fast types…He doesn't like to spend much time in one place," Gabumon said.

"We'll see you tonight Patamon. Right now, we have some things that have to be finished," I pulled Gabumon away from the other Digimon.

We walked back to my apartment; back to my room.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Gabumon finally asked.

I frowned. "I have an hour until the show. An hour until I break up with Sora. An hour until I break her heart. An hour until I give her to Tai. An hour until I lose her forever."

"You don't have to do it Matt."

"You don't understand Gabumon, if I don't give her away, I'll not only hurt Tai, I'll hurt Sora and myself! I don't want to do that. She thinks our love is real, but it's only a bunch of lies."

"Just, don't kill yourself over all of this."

I laid down on my bed. "Wake me up in 35 minutes." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Matt! Get up! You have to get going!" Gabumon shook me.

"Huh?" I lifted my head and looked at the clock. I quickly changed and looked at Gabumon.

"Ready?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Lets get this over with."

We walked out of the door and went to where my concert was held.

I sent Gabumon to sit with all the other Digidestined and their Digimon out in the crowd. I slowly walked on stage. As I looked out at the crowd, I saw Tai and Sora. I stared at them and found myself frowning. _I have to do this._

My band played a few songs, but then it was my turn.

"This next song was just made today by me. It's called Stolen Away," I forced a smile on my face.

The music began to play.

"It was four years ago when we met, but you didn't really care for me. You had your eyes on a different guy, but that all changed a few years later. I had to mess around you. I had to ask the question. I couldn't give up on you. Even though I knew it was wrong.

"I took you away, I took you away. I asked you out and this is what it came to. I stole you away, I stole you away. I couldn't believe what I did. I don't deserve you, you don't want me. There's a different guy meant for your life. But I stole you away.

"You said you loved me, and I said it back. I knew all these things we said were lies, but I didn't hold back. It was four years later, I realized, that I couldn't keep you by my side. We said we loved each other, but each time it was a lie. I couldn't believe it, I had to break it off.

"I took you away, I took you away. I asked you out and this is what it came to. I stole you away, I stole you away. I couldn't believe what I did. I don't deserve you, you don't want me. There's a different guy meant for your life. But I stole you away.

"If you don't understand yet, let me make it simple. We don't belong together. We're not a match. We'll never love each other, and that's a fact. So if you don't understand yet, I have to break your heart. I have to leave you alone because we're not to be. There's a different guy meant for you. I know you don't want to hear this. I didn't either, but it's what has to be done. There was never any love between us, so I'm calling it off.

"I took you away, I took you away. I asked you out and this is what it came to. I stole you away, I stole you away. I couldn't believe what I did. I don't deserve you, you don't want me. There's a different guy meant for your life. But I stole you away.

"I shouldn't have done it, we're not together anymore. I didn't mean to, but I stole you away…" I had to hold back the tears as I sang. I looked up at Sora, she was shocked.

I was backstage as Sora walked up to me.

"Matt," she faintly said.

"Sora, I'm sorry I had to do this. Did you understand my song?" I questioned.

Sora looked away and nodded.

"We're not meant to be, and you know it. I know it…We all know it. I never told Tai that we were going out. I couldn't do that to him; I couldn't do that to you. We're not in love, and we can never have a relationship. We were only playing ourselves."

"Matt," Sora fell into my arms crying.

I saw Tai walking up to us. I push Sora off me. "We're not together! We're not in love! You never loved me…You always loved Tai! Run to Tai and fill your life with happiness. We're not meant to be. And the only reason I did this is because Tai can mead your broken heart…But if I kept you…No one could have fixed Tai. I should have never asked you out. It was wrong, but I did it anyways. I only asked because Tai hadn't made a move yet. Now go!"

Sora looked at me shocked. She turned around and saw Tai. As she fell into his arms, Tai shook his head as if trying to say what I did was wrong. I couldn't stand being around them anymore, so I left for my home. I went right to my room.

I spent 30 minutes just thinking about what just happened. It was complete silence until there was knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I moaned.

"Matt, why did you do it?" I heard Tai ask.

"Break up with Sora? Because you guys were meant to be. I only got in the way," I explained.

Tai sighed. "It took a lot of guts to do that. And I'm sorry that you had to get hurt. I hope you can find someone that is right for you; someone you can love."

"I shouldn't of taken Sora from the start. I knew you liked her, and she liked you. It just never stopped me. It was stupid of me. I stole someone who wasn't mine. But now…I'm giving her back. Now, you can finally get what you need. I hope you and Sora live a happy life."

"Matt…Thank you…"

"Don't keep her waiting," I pointed to the door.

Tai left with a smile on his face.

I might have stole her in the start, but I did the right thing by giving Sora to Tai. Sora and I weren't lovers, just friends. I couldn't live my life with us lying to each other after each of us said we loved the other. We'd never love each other. I took Sora from Tai, and that was a terrible mistake I made. I gave her up so no one would be broken heart. Not even myself! I won't be crying. No. I did everything for a reason. I didn't want to do what was wrong. I gave Sora back to Tai, the one she truly loves.

**NOTE**

I do not own any other the characters in this story. I do not own the anime **"Digimon"**; if I did, there wouldn't of been a really bad ending to the 2nd season! Also, the song **"Stolen Away" **is my own song that I wrote. Please do not steal it.


End file.
